A meniscectomy procedure is typically performed to remove torn segments of a meniscus or to release a meniscus. During the procedure, a miniature camera is inserted through a small incision to allow the orthopedic surgeon to insert surgical instruments such as probes and cutters through other small incisions to probe around the meniscal area, locate any tear, and trim or repair the tear.
There is a need for instruments and techniques for probing and locating a meniscus tear, and cutting a tear of the meniscus at the desired location, with minimal error and by simplified methods and instruments. An instrument designed to both probe and cut a meniscus is also needed. Also needed are minimally invasive techniques for probing/locating/cutting a meniscus that are safe, provide a consistently good-quality meniscal cut with high cosmetic results, and are simple and easily reproducible. Methods and instruments for delivering a “protected” cutting edge to a precise location (and then using a single device to probe a joint and deliver a precise cut without damaging/cutting the surrounding articular surfaces and structures) are also needed.